


Hermione Granger

by Storm_Pentz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Pentz/pseuds/Storm_Pentz
Summary: Hermione Granger's POV
Kudos: 1





	Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be an ongoing project for me.  
> As inspiration arises and I read more I will write more.  
> I have always been a huge fan of the Hermione Character so I thought I would create a platform for her

She wakes up on a beautiful sunny morning not quite knowing what to expect on this new adventure, but knowing that she couldn’t wait to see what this day held. A quick firm knock is made on the door. “Come in” she calls out while yawning and lifting her duvet cover up to her chin. “Morning darling” comes Mr Granger's voice from the doorway. “Today is your big day, mom has breakfast on, get dressed and come sit with us,” Mr Granger says happily looking at his daughter Hermoine. Her hair is all a mess, her Medusa mane all over the place, the only unruly thing about his dear daughter. “I will be right down dad, thank you” Hermione says, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Today is indeed her big day. Her very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

While going about her morning routine she thinks back to the day she received her Hogwarts letter. She had been shocked to say the least when her letter arrived. She turned her mind back to that day. It was addressed to:  
Miss H, Granger  
17 Arlington Avenue  
Hampstead  
London  
The seal on the back was a beautiful purple. It had a giant H in the middle and 4 animals around it. With the words Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus at the bottom of the seal. She knew right away that this was written in Latin and that Draco meant dragon. She was a bit puzzled by this as Dragons simply do not exist. She carefully opened the letter, doing her best not to break the seal as it was so lovely, She hesitantly read the first few lines. Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She reread that line over and over. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? First dragons and now the letter is talking about witches and wizards? 

Hermione snaps back to reality as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. The usual first day of school feast lay spread out on the table waiting for the family to dig into. “Morning mum” Hermione says to her mom as she dishes up some sausages, bacon, baked beans and some toast on her plate. Her tummy turning into knots like a washing machine with excitement as well as the worry of what is in store. “Morning Hermione love, oh my Uzbekistan has declared their independence from the Soviet Union.” Mrs Granger says as she goes about eating her breakfast and reading the Metro. “Are you all packed?” Mr Granger asks knowing full well that Hermione had everything other than her daily essentials packed last week, in anticipation for her first day at Hogwarts. 

Mr and Mrs Granger were just as surprised as Hermione was when she received her letter for Hogwarts and showed it to them in complete disbelief. They knew how special Hermione was and the few incidences that started around the age of 7. Things would move around the house with no one touching them. They had been called into school when she was 9 due to her having thrown a book at another student. She swore she did not throw the book. But no one was around other than her and the sniveling Peter. Other than that incident at school Hermione was a straight A student and had set her eyes on becoming a doctor. 

The same day Hermione came down the stairs with her Hogwarts letter there was a knock on the door. A curious looking lady with a deep emerald green robe on was standing at the door. She stood up tall and very poised. She had an aura of dignity and power. The lady declared herself to be Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts. “Please so come in” Mr Granger said nervously not quite sure what to expect. “Hermione do you mind coming downstairs please” he shouted upstairs as he directed Professor McGonagall into the sitting room where Mrs Granger was seated. Mrs Granger quickly got on her feet when Mr Granger introduced the visitor. “Please take a seat” he said as he offered her a chair. Hermione entered the room and looked at the lady sitting on the chair, very prim and proper.”Hermione, I finally get to meet you face to face, I am Professor McGonagall” she said with a smile on her face as she stood up and extended a hand to Hermione. “Do sit, I would love to tell you a bit about Hogwarts and how you have been chosen as one of our new learners”

They were told how Elizabeth, Hermione’s great Grandmother had, had a baby out of wedlock. The baby's name was Leana, she was Hermione’s Grandmother. Leana’s dad was murdered in a duel. Elizabeth was left alone to look after Leana. No one knew that Leana’s dad, Teddy, was in fact a wizard. So when Leana grew up the Magic world waited to see if she showed any signs of having magic. Which she didn't. Leana was what the magic world called a Squib which is a wizard-born non-magical person. She grew up in the muggle world (non magic). Mrs Granger did not show any signs of magic either. It seemed to have skipped 2 generations and settled on Hermione. Professor McCongall explained all of this to the Grangers. She also explained to them how to enter Diagon Alley, so Hermione could purchase all the supplies she needed, the place sounded truly remarkable and Hermione could not wait to visit. Professor McCongall left the Grangers with a lot of information and a lot to talk about as a family. 

“Alright my ladies, it is time to set out for the Kings Cross station.” Mr Granger states while putting his wallet in his pocket and grabbing his keys. “Ready dad” Hermione grins excitedly as she pulls her wheelie trunk and grabs a hold of Crookshanks’ cage. “All set then” Mrs Granger says as the family make their way to the car. “Darling have you gone through your checklist?” Mr Granger asks Hermione nervously, he tends to make small talk when he isn't quite sure about situations. “Yes Dad, I have checked everything, I have all my books and the extra ones you bought me, I have my wand and my cloaks, I have packed all Crookshanks’ cosy coats as well. I am definitely all set” Hermione goes through her checklist in her mind while putting her trunk in the car. She opens the door and puts Crookshanks, who is non to happy about being caged, on the seat next to her. 

On the trip to Kings Cross Hermione’s mind goes back to the last trip they did with a wand and cloaks in the car. It was on their way back from Diagon Alley to pick up all the supplies she needed for the year ahead.


End file.
